Tell Me Yes or No
by MusicLover6969
Summary: ALL HUMAN! They are in high school! Fang hurts Max. They were best friends. But he did the unthinkable. "It's six o'clock in the morning and fucking cold out. I could see my breath as it hit the window. Why am I still here? What have I done to deserve such...torture?" Fax


**_Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I wrote this when I was in 8_****_th_****_ grade and am currently in the 10_****_th_****_ grade. I had made me an account under "MidNightSun"(something like that) and had lost all my passwords for it so I had to create a new one. Luckily I didn't have any fanfics on that one! Haha! I hope you all will enjoy this Fanfic! _**

**Tell Me. Yes or No.**

Chapter 1

I stared blankly out of the window of the school bus. My I-pod is blaring, but I can't tell what song/band it is. I think it might be afi or Tokio Hotel. But who cares, it's six o'clock in the morning and fucking cold out. I could see my breath as it hit the window. Why am I still here? What Have I done to deserve such…torture? A single tear rolled down my cheek. The bus stops, and the doors creaked open. Letting the biting, bitter, cold, crisp air in. Kinda like HIS heart. I knew exactly where we were. We were at HIS house. I glanced at the doors, waiting for his head to pop up. I quickly looked at his driveway. He had his license. I don't understand why he rode the bus everyday. I looked back toward the doors. Sure enough, there was his face. His perfect face, dark eyes that looked like black holes that you could easily get sucked into. His dark messy hair looked perfect. His bangs falling perfectly over his left eye. His full lips with snake bites, waiting, no! Daring you to touch them. He catches my eye and I turned away, going back to staring out the window. Man was I an idiot thinking that he actually liked me! Hahaha! He likes those skinny, slutty, blonde and red headed cheerleaders. WOW! What the hell ever man. Acid rose up in my throat burning my insides. I hated feeling like this! It sickens me!

Anyways, my name is Maximum Ride. Just call me by my nickname Max. I am 16 years old. I'll be 17 on the 2nd of December. Lately if you haven't caught on, I have (or had) a huge crush on Fang Anders who is 18. His birthday is on the 27th of December. We used to be best friends. Key words being used to be. His full name is Nicholas Paden Andres. He hated he his name, so I being so nice gave him his nickname Fang. He has this quiet, dark, dangerous, and mysterious way to him that you would think he wouldn't be popular. But he is. He is like a rock star at our high school. I guess it is true when they say every girl wants a bad guy. I have 7 best friends. Nudge Rivers, Angel Kinney, Ella Martiez, Rachel Kinney, Amanda Keller, Caitlyn Smith, and Tiffani Coltrain. We are all 16; except for Rachel and Angel they are sisters. Angel is 15 and freakishly smart. So smart that she was able to skip grades. Rachel is 17 and crazy as hell, and fun to be around. Between her and Amanda, they are both amazing in the arts. They can cook, draw, AND sing! Amanda is quiet but awesome. She has two brothers and an older sister. Her older brother's name is Stephen, and he is 25. Her older sister's name is Karen, and she is 19. Then there is Chris, and he is 17. Amanda goes by her nickname May-May. Tiffani is a weird pale girl who does not eat meat. She is also freakishly smart. Caitlyn is a really funny person that can do a British accent. Ella is a sweet girl who loves to shop and gossip. Nudge loves to talk, and talk, and talk. She too loves to gossip and to shop. They are the only preps we let into our group. They are sweet and don't like the girls who put out.

We are the "odd balls" or outcasts of our school. To them we are "nothing from nowhere I'm no one at all" _(__**AN: comment if you know what band/song this is from! **_**_J)_**. We don't make them hate us, they just choose to. Rachel likes to think that they are just intimidated by our awesomeness. They judge us cause of what we wear, look like, and the way we act. If we aren't bitches like they are, then we will never be accepted. We are strangely nice to others. Even to our enemies. But if they cuss, pick/tease, or do anything to harm my friends and I, then it's hell for them. We are crazy as crap man. You don't know what life is 'til you've hung out with us. Amanda and Chris got on after Fang. As soon as Chris got on, he spotted Fang and zipped to go sit beside him, they immediately jumped into conversation.

I looked at May-May to speak. "Heeeeyyyy May-May! What's goody!?" I asked her. "Nothing much, just the still, dark, cold morning sky. You? How have ya been holding up? I heard what happened." "Okay I guess. Could be better honestly." "I'm sorry, really. I am." "It's cool mon. you didn't know what or when that was going to happen….or did you?" I had asked her giving her a fake suspicious look that she laughed at. "Whaaat? Ha ha. Naw man. But I still feel bad. He hurt you. So he hurt all of us." She stated matter of factly. I sighed getting a little frustrated. "It's fiiine. Really. I am used to these types of things happing to me. It's cool."

I turned and looked out the window to see where we were. We were almost to Nudge's house. So let me tell you the seating arrangements of the bus. May-May sits in front of me. Rachel sits across from me. Fang and Chris sit behind me. Nudge sits across from May-May. Meanwhile, Fang and Chris had stopped their conversation to listen to ours. Fang was watching me. I could feel his gaze burning holes into the back of my head. That and May-May had texted me that he was watching. Five minutes later Nudge gets on with her older cousin Mc'Quial. Mc'Quial was a good friend of ours. Just prefers to be by himself. As soon as Nudge got on she started to talk nonstop. I couldn't keep up. She said something about how sad I looked and then something 'bout Fang, to the weather, then to strawberries. I just stared at her blankly letting her know that I didn't understand.

"I am sooo so so so sorry Max. I need to slow down when talking don't I? Hahaha! I'm probably faster than a racecar! I don't really like NASCAR. All you do is go really fast in a car going left the whole time. I mean it's pointless and a waste of my time. It is also a waste of gas. ZOMGEE! Like the prices of gas just reached 5 dollars! Isn't that like the craziest thing eve-" "SHUT UP NUDGE!" everybody, and I do mean everybody, screamed. "sorry" she murmured softly. I looked at her and smiled softly. "It's okay Nudge".

I looked at May-May to see that she had Mp3 in. So I put mine back in. Tokio Hotel's, Don't Jump, came on. I went back to staring out the window. Ten minutes later Rachel gets on. Since Mc'Quial sat in her seat, she makes Chris get up and move back a seat and sits with Fang. I really wish she would have sat with May-May. I turned in my seat to face her. "Heeey! What's up?" I asked her. "Not my dick! Cuz I don't have one!" she leans in and whispers to me and says "yet". I laughed at her and high fived her. "I am just kidding ya Max. So how are you?'' "I am okay. Man everybody has asked me that! Hahaha! So where is Angel"? "She went to a friend's house." "Ahhh. She is very lucky haha." Rachel does this crazy hand movement that made me giggle. "EEELLLL YEA-UH!" she said. Laughing to myself I put my I-pod back in and went back to staring out the window. I love this window. It is a nice shoulder to cry on. And when your sleepy, it seems to say "I gotcha bro". I began to get lost in thought about what today will hold for me. As I am thinking I slowly began to fall asleep. I hope today will be a good day.

**_AN: well there ya have it! My first ever fanfic! I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Hate it? Loved it? Want bacon? Want a cookie? I want bacon a cookie. Read and Review! _**


End file.
